Switch-mode power supplies (SMPSs) are important power management components in modern electronic devices. They provide, among other things, on-line power processing efficiency optimization, enabling longer battery life and decreased power losses. The reduced power losses allow for lower operating temperatures, smaller cooling solutions, reduced bill-of-material and/or decreased SMPS volume.
However, in order to implement reliable and universal on-line power processing efficiency optimizations, accurate, constrained, noise tolerant and smooth controller mode transitions may be required. The practical implementation of such a controller is usually achieved using expensive, power hungry and/or application-specific mixed-signal circuits and algorithms.
Additional difficulties with existing systems may be appreciated in view of the instant disclosure.
These figures depict exemplary embodiments for illustrative purposes, and variations, alternative configurations; alternative components and modifications may be made to these exemplary figures.